Good Night
by gingersnapped907
Summary: What if Sharon and Andy wanted to kiss and regretted only saying "good night" to each other? This Shandy fic was inspired by the song: (Kissed you) Good Night by Gloriana. It has always been a Shandy song to me!


**_~Good Night~_**

 _This Shandy fic was inspired by the song: (Kissed you) Good Night by Gloriana._

It has always been a Shandy song to me! Then with the talk of our Shandy ship might be setting sail and a possible kiss (maybe by the end of this season) this idea just had to get out of my head!

 _Disclaimer: As always I sadly own nothing of Majors Crimes._

* * *

Andy had walked Sharon up to her door after their dinner, like he always did. It was just what they did and if it were still early sometimes she would invite him in for coffee. They would continue their talk about whatever they start going on about at dinner or they would just relax and watch an old time movie. However, tonight was different everything was different their dinner was awkward. They didn't talk that much and if they did it was about their current case. Andy knew on his end that he was having way too much inner dialogue to have a conversation with Sharon. Then there was the ride back to her place. It was filled with more awkward silence, usually they were comfortable with the quiet but it was different now. Was there something she wanted to tell him and couldn't figure out how? That wasn't like the Sharon Raydor he knew. If she wanted to say something she'd say it. Well, probably not until it was all calculated it her head exactly what she wanted to say. Still she wouldn't have a problem telling anyone anything. Then there was that awkward moment at her door. Were they back to a handshake or could he hug her good night? Andy knew what he wanted to do but after tonight it seemed they had taken too many steps backwards to even kiss her on the check.

Slamming his hand against the steering wheel and saying in a loud voice, almost yelling at himself, "I should have kissed her. I should have pushed her up against the wall." Just like I was scare at all, he added in his thoughts. Now here he sat in his car outside her condo, regretting not even trying to kiss her, like he really wanted to do. He just gave her a quick hug, said "good night" and left. He always hated those awkward moments at her door but those only started happening the last few times he dropped her off. They used to be comfortable with each other. Through out their dinner Andy was trying to read Sharon, but he couldn't figure out where her mind set was. He knew that they both knew these dinners and stuff were more than two good friends just hanging out.

He used to be able to read her so easy. Andy could tell when she was going to go into full Darth Raydor mode, which was the easiest one to see. Her back would straighten with her arms usually crossed against her chest, her eyes darkened and the glare came out. Anyone she was talking to knew they were in trouble and if they didn't know they would sadly find out quickly enough. The Mama Raydor mode threw him a little at first. That was a side of Sharon nobody in the entire LAPD had ever seen before. Rusty brought the maternal feelings out in her but it was when he saw her with Ricky and Emily and how she was with Nicole and his grandkids that really did him in. The smiles that her kids brought out in her, well that was Andy's new goal, he wanted to make her smile like that when she was with him. Through all the time they spent together outside of work he got to know another side of Sharon. A side that was just Sharon the woman and he really liked what he saw. He liked all the sides of Sharon. No, it was more than like Andy had in fact fell in love with his boss. He could recall exactly when too, it happened during one of her darker moods. He was fascinated watching her break down a murderer when it hit him; he knew he was in love. I wasn't something that he meant to do it just happened and he was willing to wait. Even if they only were ever just friends, he would continue to wait and be there for her.

Looking back towards her building he thought, maybe if I try a soft knock at her door? That way if she's in bed already it won't wake her or Rusty and if she's near the door she'll hear it. If she's not Sharon will never have to know that he was back at her door, but he just had to take this chance. Andy knew he would regret if he just drove away. So he turned off the car and hurry through the parking area to the lobby, impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited until the elevator finally opened it's doors. He was almost out of breath when he softly knocked on her door. Andy wasn't sure if it was from rushing up there or from the anticipation of what could happen if she opened the door and was standing in front of him. This could such a wrong move, but he had to have the courage to try and no matter what happened they would always be friends, he would make sure of that. After he hadn't heard anything from inside her condo, he figured she must have gone to bed all ready. Andy, put his hands in his pockets and started to walk way. Feeling disappointed but relieved in the fact that Sharon wouldn't know he was desperately standing at her door making an idiot of himself he was halfway to the elevators when he heard a noise behind him.

* * *

Sharon leaned against the door after she closed it. Laying her head back to the solid surface she thought back over their night. The evening went as their usual nights they had dinner together, but tonight there was a different air around them. Yes, they had talked but there was just something different about them both. She knew on her end that she was over-thinking too much to try and really converse with Andy. Sure, they talked about the murdered director's case they had been working on but it never went deeper then work. The drive back to her condo was almost painful it was so quiet. She so wanted to talk to him, but was there anything left to talk about? Now, here she was acting like schoolgirl wondering what went wrong, praying that he wouldn't go.

Lightly bumping her head back against her door in frustration and whispered, "I should have kissed him. I should have pushed him up against the wall." I was right on the edge and ready to fall, she added in her head. Instead they just stood there until he gave a small hug and she said, "good night" too. She really liked Andy; no she had to admit she was in love with him. She had actually felt herself falling in love with him when he was her hotheaded Lieutenant. They had been interviewing a suspect together, the man made a horrible comment about the woman that had been violently killed and how much their Captain had looked like her. Andy snapped and had flown out of his seat so fast that his chair was sent flying backwards and crashed into the wall, suddenly he was in the man's face. Sharon calmly reached out and laid her hand on Andy's arm. She needed to stop him from going too far and she knew her touch for some reason helped settle his temper down. Andy looked at her hand then made eye contact with her, without a word being said he leaned back from the suspect and went to pick up his chair, sitting back down. But in that moment when their eyes connected, she saw the intense emotions in his dark brown ones that it sparked something buried way down deep inside of her that she had hidden away for a very long time. It was like her heart had been jumped started with an electric shock. They finished the interview together and got a confession from the murder. The whole time thoughts were floating in her head, he just wants to protect to you. Not that she need him for that, but also he trust you to put this idiot away for life.

Still leaning against the door for support Sharon closed her eyes and remembered the moment when she knew she fell completely head over heels in love with Andy. It was when he had helped her kids bring Christmas to her when the team was stuck in the office. Just seeing the way he interacted with all three of her children and how they were comfortable with him. There was no way she could deny it to her heart any longer. Andy had willingly helped her kids and had spent more time with them then their own father had in years. Sharon had to admit the one way to her heart was through her children. They were always her soft spot, no matter how she tried to hide it from others. That's was months ago and since those feelings, that she hadn't felt in a long time emerged in her again she had been avoiding Andy. Granted they still went out but just less and less. She had no idea what to do with what she had come to realize.

She was so lost in thought she barely heard the quiet tap on her door, in fact if she hadn't been leaning against it she was sure she never would have heard it. Sharon had a startled intake of breath at the sound then relaxed. It could really be only one person but why would Andy be back at her door? He had only just left and it wasn't the best of nights for them, she knew she wasn't good company but then again neither was he. Did she have the courage to tell him how she felt? Sharon didn't want to loss her friend but she wanted to tell Andy she would like more then a friendship. She didn't want to scare him off by just coming out and saying that she loved him and wanted him more then anything. Actually that was all she thought about. There had been too much going on in her life to really consider her own personal life but lately she was realizing that there was always something going on and at that they were just excuses for her to push Andy away. Though Andy never really went away. He was always there waiting for the moments when she would need him.

Taking a deep breath she opened the, door but there was no one there. Maybe she just imagined a knock, too much daydreaming probably. Sharon was taking a step back to close the door again when something caught her attention. It could have been a noise but as she looked down the hallway she saw Andy walking away. "Andy?" She took a step towards him. Neither knew who kissed whom all Sharon knew was she found herself pushed up against the wall. Though, she wasn't sure if he backed her against it or if she pulled him to her to fulfill the need to feel his body against hers. Their kiss deepened and his tongue insisted on access into her mouth. Sharon was more than happy to let him fully kiss her.

Andy pulled back and looked down at her. To him Sharon looked even more beautiful with her cheeks flushed, her green eyes were sparkling, her lips of swollen from his kisses. He could also see that she was trying to catch her breath. He liked the fact that he took her breath away as much as she did to him. Andy smiled at her and after getting just enough air back in his lungs he said low but deep voice, "good night, Sharon and now that I've kissed you, it's a good night."

Feeling disappointing when Andy stopped the kiss, but she knew they did need to breathe. When she looked up into his impossibly darker brown eyes, she lost any air she had collected after he gave her that lopsided smile. The one made her heart beat faster and her mind slow down. Breathlessly Sharon agreed with him, "Good night, Andy and yes, it is now a good night." She smiled up at him then pulled him back to her for another kiss.


End file.
